All is Fair in Love and War
by The Unsinkable Molly Rose
Summary: Klaus has possession of the last white oak stake, and Kol wants it. Klaus won't give it up for nothing, so it's a good job that Kol has two little blonde hostages. [I wasn't sure what to rate this under, so I put M to be safe]


Title – All is Fair in Love and War  
Description – Klaus has possession of the last white oak stake, and Kol wants it. Klaus won't give it up for nothing, so it's a good job that Kol has two little blonde hostages.  
Disclaimer – I don't own the vampire diaries, as you can probably tell from the fact Kol is dead.  
A/N – I had this idea while I was crying over losing my boyfriend. (This is totally true, we even have an ace shipper name: 'Kolly'. You can literally ship me with anyone and get an ace shipper name). It has moments of Klol, Klaroline, Klebekah, Team Barbie, Rebekol, Debekah and Koroline. Also I think it is totally plausible that Klaus used_ Mean Girls_ to distract his sister.

XX

Rebekah's eyes flashed open but everything was still dark. From what she could tell, she attached to a chair by every limb, and somewhere were a draft was causing her to shiver. She tried to move her hands, but suddenly a similar pain of vervain seared through her wrists, causing her to cry out.  
"Rebekah?" Came a voice that she knew all too well. "Are you okay?"  
"Caroline?! What the hell is going on? Rebekah asked, wanting to struggle, but even the slightest move made the unbearable pain return.  
"It's your brother." She said simply, making Rebekah think of Klaus. It confused her a bit, as the last time she had spoken to Niklaus, they had decided that they would make a truce.

_The dance hall was getting empty now, as most dates had decided that they would retreat to their own homes. Rebekah had come on her own to the Halloween party, after the older Salvatore brother swore that he would meet her there, but left her humiliated and stood in a corner alone, with only a glass of spiked punch to keep her company. She made a mental note to get her own back on him later. _

_She had seen on some film that Klaus had used to distract her when he re-awoke her for the first time, that Halloween was a celebration that girls used to dress up like _sluts _and not be judged, so that was just what Rebekah had done. She was in a police officer outfit, that consisted of a stupidly short skirt, a revealing top, that showed off her stomach and her boobs, high heeled boots and fake handcuffs that were attached to her skirt._

_She had just downed her drink and was walking out to leave, when an unexpected person blocked her way. "I thought that you would at least dance with somebody before leaving." Klaus said to her, as he held his hand out, indicating that she was to dance with him. _

"_Well, my date didn't turn up. I think I scared him off." she told him, as she took his hand, not sure why she was doing it, but for some reason it felt like the best thing to do. She missed being with him, as he was usually the one who would cheer her up._

"_Who was your date, if you don't mind me asking?" he questioned, spinning her around, enjoying the smile that dared to play on her lips._

"_Damon. But it doesn't matter, it is no big deal." Bekah shrugged, although there was pain there. She was fed up of being so gullible in everyone's eyes. She knew that recently she had just become a pawn in the game, rather than the queen that she deserved to be. _

"_Oh, okay then, if you insist." he retorted, rolling his eyes. He knew better than anyone that she would take being stood up to heart. "Nice outfit." he commented, his tongue pushing against the edge of his cheek. _

"_Really! At least I tried to be imaginative." she quipped, referring to his Halloween outfit, which seemed to be a vampire. "I mean, you could have at least done a werewolf, to mix it up a little bit." she giggled, starting to get annoyed at the fact that she was actually having fun with the person who she was supposed to hate. _

"_Maybe next year?" he chuckled, "I missed you Rebekah." he added, his voice going quieter. Admitting that was one of the hardest things that he had ever done. He had tried to convince himself that he hated her, but in fact, he needed her by his side. She wouldn't talk his out of stupid plans, but she would always be there to support him, no matter how idiotic he got. The only thing that she wanted was someone to love her unconditionally, but with him around, not many people got close enough._

"_I missed you too." Rebekah muttered, her voice almost as quiet as his. She did feel guilt for what she had done to him, although she knew that it was the right thing to do. It wasn't for the right reason though. They were the ones she used as excuses later. She was jealous mainly, that she was going to be replaced by a group of stupid hybrids. "I've got to go." she said, as she was confused over what had just happened._

"_I can take you home if you want?" he offered, although he meant it in two different ways. He wanted her back at the place that he had built for them, when he had decided that they were going to live like a perfect little family._

_She just shrugged her head. "I can walk to my place from here. It isn't that far." she replied, rebuffing his advances at redemption in both contexts.  
"Can I at least call a truce?" he asked, not letting go of her hands yet. She looked up at him, trying to see if it was a joke, but the expression on his face was anything but joking._

"_Truce." she repeated, as his grip loosened, and she walked out, smiling despite of everything._

Rebekah tried to remember any other thing from that night, but she seemed to have blacked out after that. "Why would he do this?" she asked, not really to Caroline, but it didn't stop the other blonde from answering.

"He said to me that he wanted the white oak stake, and Klaus has it." she said, and Rebekah's head snapped up.

"You mean Klaus hasn't done this..." the original realised that Caroline never actually mentioned which brother was the culprit. "Oh god. It's Kol isn't it."

"Yeah..."

"Shit. This isn't good." Rebekah said, knowing that although Klaus was stronger, Kol never thought about the consequences of his actions. He would kill people to get what he wanted, no matter how close they were to him.

"No, it isn't is it Bekah." came the offending voice. Rebekah automatically started thrashing in her restraints, the pain coming back, but she was too focused on getting out to bother about it. "That must be painful, dear, why don't you just stay still?" he asked as he removed the strip of fabric that covered her eyes. "I'm not sure why I kept that on you, I only put it on when I brought you here in case you saw where we were going." he explained, as Rebekah looked around the room. The best word to describe it was a dungeon, with stone walls and chains hanging around. Caroline was across the room from her, sat on the floor, with her hands chained upwards. She was in a 'sexy' cat costume, complete with tail, ears and whiskers.

She looked down at her clothes and saw that she was still wearing the outfit from the Halloween party, and her cheeks instantly flushed a bright red. She wanted to cross her legs to try and gain a tiny bit more modesty, but for some reason she couldn't free herself from the restraints that kept her legs down.  
"Yeah, nice outfit sis. It is nice to see you have really got into the festivities." he smirked, speaking over the profanities that were escaping her mouth. "A lady like you shouldn't know words like that." he told her walking over and placing his hand over her mouth. Rebekah looked up at him, hate burning in her eyes. "Will you stay quiet now, as I ring our brother?" he asked, but she really didn't have a choice as he kept his hand their, managing to work his phone with one hand.

Rebekah was fighting back the urge to cry, feeling betrayed by Kol, but she decided that she would hold it out for as long as she could, as she didn't trust him with the stake. In spite of everything that had happened between her and Klaus, she felt like when it came to the White Oak Stake, it was him who she trusted most with it.

Caroline could see how upset the other blonde was. She wished that she could help her, even though she was the youngest and the most vulnerable, but after what her father had done to her, she knew exactly how Rebekah was feeling. She

"Hello Nik!" Kol's voice came booming out, sounding like he was just having friendly chat with his brother. "Oh, tell them both I said hello then." he replied to something that none of the girls could hear. "Yes, it's true. I'm the one who took your young little blonde thing. I also have our dear baby sister with me, so how about you give me the white oak stake, and I'll return them to you." he waited a moment before breaking out into a cruel laughter. "Well I'll give you two hours, then I will call back. If you don't agree to give me it by then, something may happen," he grinned down at his sister before removing his hand from her mouth. She remained silent this time, not wanting to cause her brother worry. He walked across the room, fetching something from the other side before walking back with a canister of something held in his hand. "Like what? Well, just let me put you on speaker." he said, before messing with the phone and placing it on the floor. He undid the lid on the canister and started throwing the liquid over his sister.

As the vervain came into contact with Rebekah's skin, she let a deadly scream escape her lips, and she could vaguely hear Klaus shouting her name though the phone. Caroline had cowered as far back as she could, wincing at Rebekah's burning skin.

"So hurry, or soon we may lose our bargaining chips." he said, hanging up, dropping the canister and walking out, without a word to either of the girls. Rebekah had started sobbing, tears falling down her face with nothing to stop them. She wished that she was back in the tenth century, when everything seemed so simple, but instead she was being tortured by the one person who used to love her more than anything.

XX

Klaus was stressed out. He had gone to the Salvatore Boarding House, straight after the dance he had shared with Rebekah, so that he could get back at Damon, as a gesture of good will to his sister. When he got there all poised to attack, instead of the snarky Salvatore, that he was so used to, he was shown a worried face as Damon had told him about Caroline's kidnapping.

_Caroline had knocked loudly on the door, all ready to take Stefan as her date for the Halloween party. She was a bit disappointed as the elder Salvatore answered the door, a wide grin on his face._

"_Stefan said that you would meet him there." he told her, not saying hello or anything. He was looking up and down, obviously enjoying the view. "You make a cute cat." he told her, but was hit in the side as a reply._

"_For crying out loud. I told Stefan that I would get Bonnie to drop me off here, and he could give me a lift." she moaned, as she realised that she was going to have to walk all the way to the dance, in her stupidly high heels. "I'd say thanks, but I don't take compliments off of you." she said, with a pout. "Your fireman's outfit is completely unrealistic." she added._

"_But your cat's outfit is so convincing." he retorted, doing his signature smirk. "I could give you a lift though, I mean we're both going to the same place." he said, and although Caroline was tempted, she couldn't bring herself to say yes. She could just imagine the atmosphere of them both in the car, and it made her feel ill. She would much rather walk there than have to spend five minutes in a confined area with Damon._

"_Thanks, but no thanks." she replied, with as much politeness as she could muster, before turning to walk away. _

"_Caroline! Wait!" she heard Damon shout as something hit the side of her head, throwing her into the ground. She tried to get back up, but as soon as she opened her eyes back up, everything had gone blurry, and she couldn't find the strength to pick herself up. _

_Damon ran towards the person who had done it, ready to fight him off, when he was pushed back into a wall, been held up by his neck._

"_Where is my sister?" he asked, and as Damon saw his face he realised that it was Kol. Instead of just telling him where she had gone, the younger vampire decided that he would take the noble route._

"_No idea, maybe you should get off me, and solve your family troubles without bringing in people who aren't your relatives." he said, trying to pry his way out, to no avail. _

"_What a great idea." Kol mused, dropping Damon to the floor, before grabbing Caroline from the ground. Damon tried to run after them, but as he got close, Kol snapped his neck leaving him unconscious on the floor._

Now, Klaus, Damon and Stefan were sat in the living room, trying to work out what their next course of action. The phone call had affected all of them more than they cared to admit. Although neither of the Salvatore's were as close to Rebekah as Klaus, they still felt physically sick after hearing the screams. Niklaus was the worse though. He was muttering under his breath, threatening Kol in every way, shape or form.

"We don't know where they are." Damon stated, obviously trying to get the plans started, but they all had no idea's about what they should do. "Don't you know where he might have taken them?" he questioned Klaus.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be sat here with you two fools, would I?" he snapped, wringing his hands together, before standing up and starting to pace. "Can't Bonnie do anything?" he asked.

"She is away, visiting family. I tried getting in touch with her, but I haven't heard anything." Stefan replied, with no tone to his voice.

"Wait. He could've taken them there... But then Bekah would've tried to tell me. Unless she didn't know." Klaus started mumbling, as Damon and Stefan tried to figure out what he was on about. "When we were humans, my father had a place similar to a dungeon, under our old house. I don't know why he had it, but when each of us reached eighteen, our father would show us it. Rebekah never went inside, as she was supposedly too innocent to see it, but she would know our old house. They have rebuilt over it, but I think the dungeon was still there, from what Kol told me." he explained, as realisation dawned on his face. Damon had already made his way towards to door as Klaus followed, fast on his heels.

XX

"Are you healing yet?" Caroline inquired, as Rebekah's crying had started to die down. The older blonde just nodded, too deep in thought to be distracted. She was trying to work out where they could be, so that she could give Klaus a hint, next time Kol called him up. She knew that she must know the place, or Kol wouldn't have blindfolded her on the way there, but as Bekah had been living for centuries, she knew quire a lot of places. Suddenly something clicked in the blonde's mind, as she looked once more around the room.

"Kol!" she screamed at the top of her voice, hoping to attract the attentions of her brother, sooner rather than later. "Kol! Get your arse down here right now!" she shouted, before wincing in pain, as she accidentally moved her wrist, the vervain soaked ropes digging into her wrists. Even though her brother had just tortured her, and acted like he didn't care, she knew that he would come, as all her older brothers usually bent over backwards for her. After a moment of silence, both of the girls heard heavy footsteps make their way down.

"What do you want, sister dearest?" Kol asked, playing with a knife that he held in his hands. As Rebekah knew her brother better than Caroline, she knew that the main reason she had it was to scare them both, but when it came to Kol, she didn't scare too easily. She was eyeing the canister though, as the pain of that was something she didn't want to feel again.

"Well, I want to go home, but I have a feeling that it isn't going to happen as it isn't in your psychotic plans so I want to talk to Niklaus. You know, the brother who doesn't torture me." she quipped, a grin growing on her face. She didn't think that it was possible for her to remain positive in the situation she had landed herself in, but for some reason, having little jibes at her brother managed to plant a smile upon her lips.

"Well, you got the first thing right." he chuckled, acting ignorant to her sly comments, but still twirling the knife around. "But why would you want to call him?"

"He is my favourite sibling, why wouldn't I want to talk to him." she replied, even though she knew that she hadn't done enough to shake his suspicions. "I want to tell him that I am okay, after some prat nearly killed me."

"Stop exaggerating Bekah! Vervain doesn't kill you. It is just really painful." he snarked, picking up the canister. "Okay then sis, let's make a deal. You can talk to him, but if there is any funny business then I will have to force you to stop talking, by reminding you of the pain." he grinned, and Bekah tried to think of a way that she could get around it.

"Just ring him up." she said, knowing what was going to happen. Caroline also knew as well, and although she wanted to get out, she actually started to feel sympathy for the blonde. As they caught eyes, the younger vampire shook her head slightly, but Rebekah looked away, obviously thinking that what she was doing was the right thing.

XX

Klaus was sat in the passenger seat, directing Damon on where to go when his phone rang. At first he nearly dismissed it thinking that it was Elijah, as he had told his older brother what had happened, but then he realised that it could be Kol. He fumbled through his pocket, pulling out his phone, and answering it the second he saw the caller identification.

"Kol, have you come to your senses yet?" he asked, as both of the Salvatore's heads snapped to look at the original, even Damon, who was meant to be looking at the road.

"I am ringing on behalf of Rebekah actually," Kol replied, not sounding happy to do it. "She desperately wants to talk to you, so being the good brother that I am, I rang you straight away." Klaus heard a sarcastic snort that he knew to be his sister's, that gave him a bit of hope, to know that she had her sense of humour.

"Niklaus!" he heard his sisters voice ring through the cell, and he put it on speaker phone, so that Stefan and Damon were still in the know.

"Bekah, don't worry, we're doing everything that we can to get you and Caroline out." he told her, as he pointed out to Damon to turn the corner.

"We- we are-" Bekah started, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I want to be _home._" she said, hoping that it was sly enough for Kol not to notice, but a good enough for Klaus to picked it up.

"I know Bexs, you will be soon. Trust me." he replied, knowing what she was implying.

"I'm sorry for everything." she told him, knowing that if he tried to do something stupid to save her, Kol would do something worse to prove him wrong.

"So am I..." he said, trailing off at the end, before the phone was hung up. "We're not far now." He told the brothers, after an awkward silence started to build up. "We'll get them back."

XX

"How... Sentimental." Kol grinned, putting down the canister of vervain, much to Rebekah's delight. He turned to Caroline smiling, not a kind smile but a wicked sneer that sent chills through her whole body.

"You've gotten off pretty easily in all of this, haven't you?" he told her, the grip that he had on the knife tightening. Her breathing hitched, as she cowered herself so far back into the wall she was surprised that she didn't make a dent.

"Kol, just leave her out of it." Rebekah warned, not sure why she had changed her mind about the other blonde, and was standing up for her, but because Bekah knew that as long as Klaus kept the white oak stake away from Kol, the worse that he could do to her was make her want to die, but with Caroline, it was a different story.

"And what puts you in a position to give me order's, Princess Bekah?" he asked, using a nickname that they had used when they were in the eighteen hundreds, and his sister had had a little fling with a prince.

"She hasn't done anything to you. Thinking about it, I haven't done anything either, but you don't like direct conflict when you know you won't win, do you?" she quizzed, trying to wind him up so much that he turned his anger out on her.

"I know what you're trying to do." he said simply, bringing the knife down to Caroline. "The fun I could have with you," he laughed, using the tip of the blade to lift her cheek up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Please, just leave us be." Caroline protested, clenching her jaw to try and make her look tough and defiant, although she was terrified.

"How will I enjoy myself then?" he asked a Cheshire grin, seemingly stuck on his face. "Let's steal one of my dear brothers tricks." he mused, undoing Caroline's chains, but holding her neck so tightly that if she was a human and needed to breath, she would've passed out.

"I'm going to give you the knife, and until I tell you to stop, you will keep stabbing yourself with it." he compelled her, his voice so cheery that if you wasn't listening properly, you would've thought that he was giving some good news. "Don't you move from this spot." he added, trying to hold back a laugh, as tears started to gather in her eyes. He slipped the knife in her hands and watched in anticipation as the knife plunged into her flesh. She yelled out in agony, but although her mind was telling her to stop, the compulsion was taking over all of her rational thoughts.

"Kol! Stop this now Kol!" Rebekah begged, unable to stand watching Caroline be hurt like this for no reason. "You're losing control!" she shouted, trying to plant some rational thoughts into his mind. He gave her a short look, one that made her think of when they were younger, before everything was messed up.

"Sorry sister, but after spending centuries in a coffin, only for my brother to threaten to kill me once and for all, so I apologise for wanting to send a message." he snapped, over the sound of Caroline's sobbing.

"Well, the message rings loud and clear," came a voice from the top of the stairs. Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief, and if it wasn't for the knife that ripped into Caroline's bloody thigh once more, she would have sighed as well.

"Ah brother, do you have what I asked for?" he asked, walking to his sister, until he was close enough to put a hand on her shoulder. Klaus looked at her, the whole room in silent, realising that he was going to use Rebekah to force him to give him it. The silence was broken by the young blonde vampire screaming in agony again.

"Please Kol..." Caroline's soft voice pleaded, both of the Mikaelson boys both lost their cool, looking at the poor girl's face with tears in her eyes.

"Stop." he demanded, averting his gaze, after feeling something in his heart that he promised himself that he would never feel again.

"I'm not giving you the stake." Klaus stated, making Rebekah's stomach churn, as she felt Kol's grip on her shoulder tighten.

"Are you sure about that, Nik?" he asked, running his other hand through Rebekah's hair, causing her whole body to tense up. "If so, then something... Unfortunate may happen to our beautiful sister, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" he laughed, as Rebekah looked down.

"Don't give him it." she muttered, clenching her teeth as his fingers entwined in her hair, and yanking back. She just looked at Klaus, telling him what to do with her eyes. She glanced at Caroline and then the exit, but Klaus shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kol." he said to his brother simply, causing Kol to loosen his grip on Bekah's hair from the confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, following Klaus's movements intently as he moved to the other side of the room. Kol walked into the centre, his back facing the exit.  
"For this." Klaus replied, looking down as the youngest Salvatore quickly flitted down the stairs and stuck the white oak stake into Kol. That was it for Rebekah, who started screaming manically struggling in the ropes, ignorant of the pain that the were causing her. She looked directly into her brother's eyes as the fire burnt him away to a crisp.  
"How could you?!" She screamed through erratic sobs. Klaus had tears down his eyes as all of the good times that he and Kol had, ran through his mind.  
"I'm so sorry Bekah, but he would have killed you." Klaus tried to reason, although he knew that he wouldn't have been able to. "He would've killed Caroline." He added, and this was something that everyone in the room knew to be true.  
"I told you to take her. I would've stayed with Kol, he didn't need to die!" She argued, but she didn't want to think about what would've happened if she was left behind. Damon had ran down the stairs by this point, and upon seeing Rebekah in tears, he ran to her releasing her from all the ropes, earning a few vervain burns himself.

"It's okay Bex, I promise, it's okay..." he said to her, wrapping his arms around the blonde protectively.

"It's not." she responded between broken sobs. "He's dead. He's gone!" Damon was highly confused at first as to why she seemed to love someone who had being selfish, and just used her as a toy, but then his mind flashed back to Katherine and how he had spent most of his immortal life thinking about her.

While this was going on, Stefan had gone to help Caroline, only to be pushed out the way by Klaus. It didn't stop him looking over the hybrid's shoulder though, much to his annoyance. Klaus freed the young vampires wrists, as she just collapsed on him from the pain and exhaustion.

"You need to feed, Caroline." he told her, practically rocking her in his arms. She nodded slightly, as Klaus scooped her up so that he was carrying her. Damon had to pretty much drag Rebekah away, as although she was weak, she was putting up a lot of fight, unable to bear being taken away from her brother.

"Please Bex. You're safe now, you have nothing to worry about." Damon told her, gripping onto her damaged wrists. Klaus watched this closely, as Stefan went to start the car up. There was a battle going on in his mind on whether he should stake Damon, or thank him for finally calming his sister down. He couldn't bring himself to understand how he had done it, but she had stopped sobbing, and just stared at him, with tears clouding her vision. He brought her in for a hug, and she practically buried herself in his shirt.

Klaus came up behind them, and put a hand on his sisters shoulder, the same one Kol had gripped moment's before, causing her neck to snap around.

"I can take you home Bekah. The proper home, the one I built for us." he told her, even though it was more like begging. She just gave one nod, her face blank, but covered in mascara and tears.

"I love you Nik." she muttered as he started to walk away, even though she was still embracing the older Salvatore.

"I love you too." he replied, yet his gaze was focused on Caroline, and as he held her lithe figure in his arms, he realised that it was true. He loved both of the girls, and he would have done anything to make sure they survived this.

[AN: The ending is kinda cheesy, but I couldn't stop writing. I may add other chapters to this, but only if people want me to.]


End file.
